


sf幻想武装零2

by ajiunea



Category: linjie - Fandom, 林劫｜línjīe
Genre: M/M, linjie - Freeform, yiwen - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea
Relationships: alllínjīe - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	sf幻想武装零2

sf幻想武装零  
随着药剂的发作，零的呼吸逐渐粗重，下面的东西自己抬起头来，哪怕昨天已经软的硬不起来，一直是靠后面进行高潮，而前面只能吐点水  
昨天的伊文还是温柔的，他握住了林劫的那个东西，把弄半天试图让他立起，结果显而易见的失败  
“唔……也许不能在这么下去了，这样下去就没了的玩了……”  
伊文诺有所思，他还想看看零失禁高潮控制不住啼哭失控的表情——哦，高潮失控已经看过了，包括让他羞耻  
他只是按照最普通的来的，他在零的耳边说了好多没下限的话，成功让零呜咽着求他别说了  
当然，能让零成功叫出声的只有对他温柔，他以为他跟伊文其实是一对恋人的时候  
在零以为他们是死敌的时候玩的最爽，最满足的当然是零认为他们是恋人的时候，简直百依百顺，而在零认为他是虚无手下的时候，是玩的最疯的  
别人喜欢在他是死敌和虚无手下的时候来玩，一者刺激，二者爽  
在零认为他跟伊文是恋人的时候，就会一直抱着伊文，黏人的很，伊文也乐得一直抱着林劫  
零有时候真的很缺乏安全感，在他以为他们是恋人的时候，几乎寸步不离，伊文猜测这跟小茜的死亡有关系  
伊文看过零的记忆，无论大事小事，其中包括了林劫蹲在家中的五年  
也许可以这么玩玩  
伊文这么想着，看着零试图闭紧双腿磨蹭，却被机器捆住，双腿跨坐在实验床两边，成大字形，双腿被机械固定在两边  
伊文拿起肛塞，这是一条白绒绒的尾巴，机械做的，可以连通人的神经  
伊文考虑要不要再给他多加一个记忆？比如其实是个化了形的骚狐狸，很喜欢女装一类的？  
伊文想了想，女装零他看过，发骚的零他也看过，娇羞的零……  
伊文觉得人兽形态不错  
零的后穴被他改造过，可以自己分泌肠液润滑，就跟女性一般  
他觉得再来个人造子宫零就真的跟女性没差了  
“呜……”  
零双眼失神，躺在实验床上，侧头背对着伊文  
他感觉到有什么东西进入后穴，又好像多出了什么东西  
白色的尾巴肛塞晃了晃，从腿间向上弯，盖住阴茎，尾尖搭在肚脐间  
“啊哈哈哈哈，你在遮盖什么呢？零？”  
伊文伸手抓在尾巴中间，嘲讽地笑道：“你还有哪里没被看过？没被使用过？别忘了，你可是我们虚无势力的战利品，啊哈哈哈哈哈，难道说，你还有一些羞耻心吗？啊哈哈哈哈哈！那可真就太有意思了！”  
冷汗从林劫额角滑落，伊文抓尾巴的力气太大了  
伊文对他的嘲讽他可以无视，反正他们虚无实力的人每次上他都喜欢刺激他一下，但是最让他接受不了的是他硬了！  
其中有药物的成分，但他没办法骗自己——伊文抓住他尾巴的时候是很痛，但快感胜过了疼痛！  
他居然在伊文虐待他的时候感觉到了喜欢！


End file.
